In a fluid control device used in a semiconductor manufacturing device, the integration of a plurality of fluid control equipment has been underway where a line is formed by arranging the plurality of fluid control equipment in series and by connecting the fluid control equipment not via pipes or joints, and a plurality of such lines are arranged on a base member parallel to each other. It is often the case where such an integrated fluid control device is installed in a housing in a vertical state. Patent literature 1 discloses, as such a fluid control device, a fluid control device where a line is formed by mounting a plurality of fluid control equipment on one movable rail (line support member), a plurality of such lines are provided, and the respective movable rails of the plurality of lines are slidably mounted on a fixed rail (base member) which is directed in the direction orthogonal to these movable rails.